


And Then They Cut The Wedding Cake~

by ImmortalHK



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHK/pseuds/ImmortalHK
Summary: Satan and Immortal’s wedding baybee!!
Relationships: Satan/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	And Then They Cut The Wedding Cake~

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self indulgent and corny I’m gonna DIE

Inviting only a small number of close friends was a must for both Satan  _ and _ Immortal. Still, as Satan anxiously watched over the crowd of Madou and Hell residents alike, he realized they had still ended up inviting far too many people. Go the hell home.

It took everything in Satan’s power not to pout over the primp brats in the front, or that in mere minutes he’d have to watch that damn mage bring his fiancée down the aisle like she was his to hand off, or-

“Mr.Satan, patience.”

Accords voice was soft enough to not be heard but stern enough for Satan to be a little afraid of her. She had an unspoken point, though. If he got too agitated it could ruin everything. Thankfully, Amitie chose that moment to make her appearance.

“Fairy fair~!”

A dazzling spell sent pink petals fluttering down the aisle. Amitie made her way down, mostly making sure none of them got too far into the crowd. She gave a small curtsy at the end and sat down next to Klug. As much as Satan wanted to hate all of Arle’s little friends, he had a soft spot for Amitie, she seemed to have the same love for romance that he did. 

Any moment Satan’s beloved would be placing a band on his finger. He was  _ woozy  _ with excitement. Or was he just getting sick?

“ _ Mr.Satan.” _

Right. He could keep it together. Hopefully Immortal wasn’t as antsy as he was.

~~

If this entire night wasn’t an affront to the creator Immortal would be praying that she wouldn’t screw anything up. Water Element checked over her dress and hair every five minutes entirely to keep Immortal from panicking over it and it was starting to become less effective. 

“And you’re  _ sure  _ I’m okay? Nothing’s crooked right? Are my glasses clean let me just take care of that real quick-“

“Your glasses are  _ fine. _ I promise you’ll do great.” Water spun Immortal around and pushed her towards Schezo and Lemres, who had just walked in. “Please get this girl down the aisle before she passes out.”

“Schezo! Is the ca-“ Schezo suddenly clapped his hand over Immortal’s mouth.

“Don’t say that word! It’ll set that demon off.”

“Aw, I just taste tested a few things, The cakes  _ fine _ , little Immi.”

“It’s fine because I had to beat you back from it with a wooden spoon! Now come, before the old man burns down the building.”

“Wait!” Immortal squeezed Schezo’s arm. “Ah, I’m, I mean-“

Schezo gave her a kiss on the forehead. “You’re going to be  _ fine. _ I hate being the center of attention as much as you do, but when you’re finally up there it’ll feel like it’s just you and him, okay? And until then I’m going to be right by your side.”

Immortal took a deep breath and looped her arm around Schezo’s. The two walked out of the side room leading to the ceremony and started down the aisle. Her first instinct was to keep her head down, avoid fully processing where she was and why. She forced herself to look forward and at least attempt to smile. This was so nerve wracking…

Then Satan locked eyes with her. They were that lovely shade of bright pink they got when he was  _ hopelessly  _ love struck. Immortal suddenly felt like she was floating. Once they got close enough, Schezo let Immortal go and she took Satan’s hands on instinct. He helped her up to face him and it felt like time had come to a halt.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join lord Satan and lady Immortal in matrimony. Satan said that if I asked if anyone objected to this union he would behead me so we are going to skip to the vows. The groom may begin.”

Satan caressed Immortal’s cheek as he began to speak.

“My  _ dearest _ Immortal.you found me at my worst, at my most desperate and my most lonely. You chose to be with me despite that and now I want to make it worth it. I want to make you fully understand how happy you make me, how your smile brightens my day, how your laugh makes my heart soar!” Satan made an attempt at reeling himself back in, he wanted to scream from the rooftops how much he loved his little angel, but that would have to wait. “I told that I would shower you with affection even after the world's end. I want to assure you that I will  _ never  _ go back on my world. I love you, and I want to be with you for eternity.”

Immortal could have cried. He was being so earnest even through all the dramatics and she  _ truly did love him _ . She took a deep breath as she prepared to say just how much.

“Satan… I genuinely believed love had no place in my life once. I thought I’d be alone for all my life and I thought I’d be fine with that. The kind of happiness you’ve shown me after I stumbled my way into your life is something I’d never even thought possible.” Immortal felt herself flushing and took a second to compose herself. “You’re the sweetest, most beautiful man I’ve ever met and I’m the luckiest person in the universe to get to be with you. I never want to be without you, Satan. I love you.”

Satan wanted to kiss Immortal right then and there, tradition be damned, but he was distracted by Ecolo floating in with the rings. They grinned as Satan and Immortal took the rings and carefully put them on each other’s fingers. It was Ringo, bless her, that quietly called them back.

Satan’s band was bright gold, he considered silver but Immortal insisted on something that matched his eyes. Hers was gold as well, affixed with a shining white diamond. Satan’s heart was set to explode as they exchanged rings. She was so unbelievably stunning!

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Immortal swore this was the part where she’d be the most self conscious, but Satan’s smile was so infectious and beautiful she didn’t care if the whole world was watching. He tilted her face up into a soft kiss. The cheers from the crowd felt distant, for a blissful moment it really was just her and him.

Once he pulled away he spun Immortal in his arms and pulled her into a much more dramatic kiss, followed by a flurry of kisses all over her face.

“S-Satan  _ Stop it! _ ” Immortal was a giggling mess as she blindly grabbed for the bouquet that  _ someone  _ was attempting to hand her. “We still have stuff to do, let me go!” She pried herself away and thanked poor Lemres for the flowers.

Throwing them was quite the spectacle. Immortal tossed them blindly, too high on life to care about who she was or wasn’t giving a fair chance at catching it. It looked like it was going to land in Peruvis’ lap, until…

“WIND KICK!!”

Rulue was suddenly across the room, with the flowers pinned between her foot and the wall. “Ohohohoho!!! Schezy look~! I caught them~! We’re next~! Ohohohohoho~!”

Schezo looked absolutely mortified.

“Okay~ I think it’s time to move on, I’m sure you all want cake!” Satan pulled Immortal to his side with one arm and waved for attention with the other.

“That’s what I’m talkin’ about~! C’mon kids!” Lemres guided the younger and more easily lost in the shuffle attendees out, and the rest followed suit. 

As soon as Immortal entered the recessional venue she was all but tackled by a tall, incredibly fluffy unicorn. “Immiiiiii~!! I’m so happy for you!” She was picked up and spun around even more energetically than when Satan did it. “How long have you been waiting for this? You’re finally a princess!!”

“Glory lemme go!” Immortal laughed as she was set down. “I dunno about  _ princess _ , but I’m definitely a wife!” She gave Glory a tight squeeze. “I’m so glad you’re here!”

“I couldn’t miss this, it’s your big day! And Hed’s playing so of course I have to be here too.”

Immortal gasped in mock betrayal. “Of course it’s about him! Next thing you’ll tell me is that you’ll be performing with him~!”

Glory chuckled. “I know I’m a monster. I  _ do _ have a verse at the end of the set, but knowing the  _ Young Noble Of Darkness  _ you’ll be long gone by then, hm~?” Glory winked and nudged Immortal with his elbow.

“Quit that! Don’t get me all flustered!”

“It’s payback for not letting me walk you! Aren’t we trusted friends? Aren’t we  _ family?” _

“If I didn’t give Schezo something big to do he wouldn’t have come!” Immortal threw her hands up in defense.

“You gave me the  _ cake _ too, you airhead! Now come cut this cake before I’m forced to!” Schezo barked from across the room.

“Whoops! That’s my cue~”

“You go have some cake.” Glory pushed Immortal to the rest of the crowd. “I’m gonna go yell at your husband.”

“Be nice! It’s his day too!” Immortal hurried to the huge tier cake sitting at a table of other various snacks and treats. Apparently Schezo had turned away all of Satan’s cooking staff, did he and Lemres really make  _ all this? _

Schezo gently guided her hands as Immortal cut herself a slice of the beautifully frosted chocolate cake. He mostly forced her to give herself an almost concerningly large piece. Then, once it was safely on her plate, he started doling out pieces to everyone else. He looked grumpy at first but that quickly melted into genuine enjoyment. Immortal couldn’t help but smile at what an adorable brother she had.

Immortal spent her time finishing her cake by answering the flurry of questions the kids had for her.

“This means Satan’s gonna stop causing problems, right? That’s the only reason I’m here!”

“I can’t really promise that, Arle, he loves being a bother…”

“Omigosh omigosh!! This means you’re like a princess now, right!? That’s so amazing!!”

“Ahah! Yeah, Amitie, I guess so! Don’t start calling me princess though-“

“So you and mr.Satan must truly and totally be in love! Let’s all fall in love like that~!”

“I’m loving the enthusiasm Ally but I don’t think that’s happening immediately.”

Once Immortal’s cake was gone and everyone’s curiosity was sated, Hed hopped on stage and tapped his mic. “Alright everyone, it’s time for the bride and groom’s first dance! After that’s over we get to play the real jams so don’t dip or I’ll kill ya! Hit it~!”

Satan swooped in and pulled Immortal out of the crowd, letting a service demon take everything in her hands. Before she could fully process what was happening she was slow dancing with her husband while a circle of people watched. She could feel how red she was and she tried to hide in Satan’s chest.

“Ahaha~ still so shy, even now!” Satan pulled away to look at his lover. “And so beautiful. Truly, I’m honored that you chose me Immortal. Heaven knows you’ve had countless reasons to leave-“

“Don’t talk like that!” Immortal Hissed, thankful that Satan chose that moment to spin her around, which quickly put the smile back on her face, even if it was a bit dizzy. “I never wanted to leave you, Say! Sure, you’re a  _ lot,  _ but I knew that from the moment I met you. I scold you for causing other people problems but those big grand gestures you make- the way you make a spectacle of how much love you’ve got in your heart, I love it all! If anyone should be thanking anyone it’s me to you.”

Satan grinned that wide smile that showed off his fangs and Immortal was set to  _ faint _ . “You’re so unbelievably sweet, my little jewel of heaven!” Satan pulled her into a quick kiss. “And it is still very much  _ you _ who deserves thanks. I wouldn’t be anything like the man you know if I hadn’t met you, my love~”

“I’m glad for that, the Satan I know is nothing short of perfect~”

The two continued to dance until the song came to a close, and once Immortal had her bearings again Satan was lifting her up bridal style, ignoring how she kicked and demanded to be put back down. 

“Alright then~! Everyone enjoy the rest of your night! Enjoy the rest of Darkness 5’s set or go home, I don’t care! Me and my wife are going to get ready for our gorgeous deluxe honeymoo~n!!”

“B-but Satan there’s still people I haven’t spoken to!”

“You can talk to them some other time!”

Satan snapped his fingers and suddenly they were in the first room of Satan’s tower.

“Welcome home Lord Satan, Lady Immortal. Congratulations on your wedding.” The servant greeting them gestured to the stairs. “I will let the others know you’ve come home.”

“Thank you- let them know they won’t be seeing us tomorrow, okay~?”

“Understood.”

Immortal wanted to question that, but once she was taken up to the familiar halls of the tower she realized just how exhausted she was. She was thankful Satan got her out of that party so quickly. The two got cleaned up and threw on their night clothes. When Immortal was ready Satan was already nodding off on the bed.

“I can’t sleep without you, dear! Hurry~”

Immortal laughed and crawled close to her husband. “God, to think they’re all still out there, I’m beat…”

“It’s still quite early, we were up earlier than either of us are used to and we were definitely pushed to our limits.” Satan yawned and squeezed Immortal, snuggling in for the night. “We deserve to rest.”

“What are we doin’ tomorrow anyway? For our honeymoon? I know that’s the only reason you wanted any of this.”

“Not the  _ only _ reason! I have a lot of respect for the tradition of marriage!”

“Sure you do. What’s the plan? I had my perfect wedding, I should let you have your perfect honeymoon~”

“It’s top secret! Just know I’ve got big plans for us.” Satan kissed along Immortal’s neck, causing her to let out a squealing laugh.

“S-Stop it~!! Okay, I won’t make you spoil the surprise! Let’s just get to sleep.” Immortal shifted so she could kiss Satan. “I love you so much.”

“I love you more than words can describe~ good night, my perfect angel.”

“Night, my darling dark prince~”

The two drifted off to sleep, eager to start their lives as a married couple.


End file.
